Kaiser
by aonalion
Summary: Judai goes to visit the Hell Kaiser shortly after he washed up on the shore, and hears something totally unexpected from him. Oneshot, Ryo X Judai, shounen-ai/yaoi


**A/N:** ... I don't think I have anything to say. That's a first.

* * *

"Kaiser? Are you okay?"

Judai had come to visit the Hell Kaiser, who lived alone in one of the apartments at the huge building by the east side of the island. Everyone had been so relieved when he had suddenly washed up on the shore one day not too long ago. He had been unconscious when they found him, and pretty badly injured, but he had gotten a lot of rest and medicines since then and now he was doing alright.

It was late at night now; Judai had been forced to practically drag Shou back to his dorm so he could get some sleep – he had refused to leave his big brother for even a second. Judai promised to stay with the Kaiser over night, watching over him, just in case.

"Don't call me that." he replied, but his voice was soft.

"… Ryo." Judai breathed. He came in through the door without asking for permission, not because he wouldn't have gotten it, but because they had gotten to the point where he didn't have to ask.

Ryo sat in his wheelchair – which Judai knew he hated – close to the enormous windows which covered an entire wall, looking out over the ocean. He hadn't even flinched when Judai showed up, even though Judai had done his best to be as quiet as possible.

Judai came over to him and after a quick glance at the Kaiser's motionless face, sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. Something told him Ryo did not like being looked down upon.

They were quiet for such a long time Judai started feeling his eyelids becoming heavy and his vision becoming more and more blurred. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks far below them and the sound of Ryo's slightly strained breathing was oddly soothing.

"I'm sorry."

Judai's eyes shot wide open. He snapped his head towards the Kaiser, who simply looked out through the window like he always had.

"I didn't mean those things I said to you in the other dimension." his voice was as emotionless as his face, but as Judai's eyes flickered over his body in examination, he saw that the mighty Hell Kaiser's hands were trembling almost unnoticeably. "I _do_ believe you can become just as strong as me, no, even stronger. Do you remember what I said to you, when we duelled in your graduation match?"

"_Amazing, Kaiser! You truly are perfect."_

"_Yes, I am, but that is also my weakness. I am perfect, which means I have reached my limit. You… you hold endless possibilities."_

"I remember." Judai said, managing to find his voice again and looked down on his clasped hands. "I… I know you didn't mean those things." They fell quiet again, but it was a more strained silence this time. When Judai finally couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and went behind the Kaiser's wheelchair. "Well then, maybe we should be going to be−"

But he didn't get any further, because Ryo suddenly did something Judai hadn't even thought he could do in the state he was in; he grabbed the wheels on his wheelchair and swung the whole thing around at an insane speed, stopping so he was face to face with Judai. He glared at Judai; his eyes dark. Judai gulped.

The he did something else unexpected – he grabbed Judai's wrists and pulled him forward, but Judai reacted out of sheer reflex and tried to get loose, which resulted in him twirling around and abruptly sitting down on the Kaiser's lap. Ryo still held Judai's wrists – which meant Judai's arms were crossed over his chest in an awkward position. Judai could feel Ryo's breath on his neck and gulped.

"Umm… R-Ryo?"

"Judai." Ryo breathed and Judai immediately tensed up. The older teen's breath went over Judai's exposed neck and made his skin tingle and goose bumps appear. Ryo closed in and rubbed his nose against Judai's soft skin, drawing in the scent of him with his eyes closed.

Judai drew in a sharp breath but suddenly relaxed as Ryo pressed his lips against Judai's neck with a softness he never would've guessed Ryo even possessed. Judai closed his eyes as well and let himself enjoy the feeling of Ryo's lips going up and down over his neck, gently biting and licking here and there, tasting his sweet skin.

Ryo let go of Judai's hands – which immediately went down and tentatively touched Ryo's thighs – and Ryo's hands snuck in under and up Judai's t-shirt, slowly caressing his stomach. Judai's breath hitched and his muscles tensed up when Ryo hit a soft spot. He could feel Ryo smiling against his neck.

Just as quick as he had been before, Ryo reached up and cupped Judai's chin, forcing him to turn his head towards Ryo. It wasn't a very comfortable pose, but Judai didn't really mind because before he even had a chance to react, Ryo covered his lips with his own. Judai's eyes shot wide open, but after a brief second he closed them again, blushing slightly for the first time. Ryo ran his tongue over Judai's lower lip and gently nibbled it, receiving a low moan from deep down in Judai's throat, and yet again, he smiled.

When Ryo pulled back Judai couldn't help but blink in confusion along with a startled little sound – he wanted _more_. Ryo must've seen that in Judai's eyes, because he chuckled, making Judai smile an embarrassed smile.

"… Um, okay." Judai finally managed to say, looking away and still blushing. Ryo smiled into his neck and held his arms around Judai's waist. "Yeah… That was… unexpected."

He fell silent for a moment, but Ryo took it as a good sign that he didn't try to get loose. Ryo stayed quiet too, waiting for Judai to pull himself together.

"You… like me… in that way?"

"Yes. I always have. I'm sorry for being so unfriendly and ruthless and…" he gulped, but continued. "I thought I could push you away and stop thinking about you, but it was impossible. When I… died," the word came out strange, strained, "… in the other dimension, I never once thought about myself. All I could think about was you, and how I would never see you again. I love you, Judai."

Judai drew in a sharp breath and sat completely still for a second before shifting slightly, making Ryo let go of him. Ryo bit his lip; what had he done? He had scared Judai away, that's what. But Judai didn't stand up, instead he just moved around a bit so he could turn his head towards Ryo without stretching his neck. He met the older teen's dark eyes with big, brown and questioning ones.

Ryo didn't know what it was Judai was looking for in his eyes, but he didn't look away, didn't even blink, until Judai let out a breath and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again with a sincere smile. He leaned in close and brushed his lips over the Kaiser's, who realized he had been holding his breath and let it out again in a relieved sigh. Judai's smile got even wider as Ryo snuck his arms around the young boy again, holding him tight.

They stayed like that for a while, eyes closed, listening to each other breathe. When Judai finally started squirming a little, Ryo refused to let go.

"It's alright, you can let go." Judai said with a chuckle. "I won't run away. It's too late for that."

He managed to stand up and went behind Ryo's wheelchair again, grabbing the handles.

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?" he asked.

"Only on one condition." Ryo reached up and grabbed Judai by the collar, pulling him down close to his face. He whispered something into Judai's ear which made the young duellist's eyes widen and his cheeks go pink again. But Judai gulped and gave him a shaky nod, before pushing the wheelchair into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** IMO, they slept together. Not in that way, and that's all ;)

Also, that picture of Poppy I promised is done, but you're gonna hafta go to either the final chapter of WoO or the oneshot about Poppy to get the link, I'm too tired to mess with that right here and now, heh ^^


End file.
